


Stronger

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: Rey ignores Kylo during a force bond session.





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @evilsquirrel18 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy my random drabbles!!!

It had been months since Rey had shut the bond down on Crait. Months since she even allowed herself the idea of him. She had closed off the bond the best she could, even though she still felt him. The pull across the galaxy. The string that bound them together, she refused it. And from what she could tell he refused it as well.

The resistance had found a planet suitable to set up a new base. It was crowded and it smelled like people all the time. Everyone was constantly tripping over someone else but in the end Rey found the family she had been looking for. Leia had recovered, got stronger every day. Poe turned out to be a kindred spirit. She enjoyed his company when she saw him and Finn, well he was Finn. And Rey had missed him more than she even knew. Watching him with Rose was a delight, seeing him dote on her brought a smile to her face.

Things fell into routine, rebuilding the resistance was the priority. And she’d gone on several missions already to scout for recruits.

It was on a trip back to their base planet when it happened. She had let her guard down unknowingly one evening during dinner. She ate with Finn and Poe, listening to them chatter and occasionally chiming in with a smile. She felt it. The long pull across the galaxy. Like a string being pulled taunt. It had been slack for weeks, not a disturbance, not a ripple. Nothing. And then like a rubber band it was pulled tight and a shooting pain rushed through her skull. She timidly reached out and plucked the tension with her mind only to receive a reply back and a vibration behind her eyes and instant before he was there. Sitting across from her with his fork mid-way to his mouth. They both froze, eyes locked and it was as if everything slowed down. She couldn’t speak to him, not that she wanted to, without looking insane.

He looked tired, his hair swept back from dark eyes. He was bathed in black, as always. She stiffened, found herself glaring at him as Finn and Poe continued talking and seemingly didn’t even notice her change in posture. The tension grew until finally Kylo placed his fork in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. He hadn’t spoken either, and Rey thought maybe the bond would sever if they didn’t engage it but then when he had finished chewing, he spoke.

“You let your guard down.”

Rey clenched her jaw and refused. She might have said something if Finn hadn’t been sitting right beside her. Instead she glowered at him and aggressively placed a forkful of food in her mouth.

Kylo inclined forward and then his dark eyes held hers. She could feel the steady thrum of his heart, only heard his breathing as everything seemed to fade away. Blast him and that smug face!

“You aren’t alone.” He mused and she felt him stretching out their bond, probing and trying to sense where she was.

“Stop that!” She said it aloud as she mentally smacked him back with their bond, tugging the string tighter until she could visibly see him flinch back.

“Stop what?” Finn asked, stuffing part of a yeast roll in his mouth. He watched her with kind, dark eyes and she felt Rose’s eyes on her as well.

“Nothing. Sorry, was… thinking out loud.”

Poe eyed her in his typical fashion, skeptical for a moment before he began talking to Rose and Finn again.

Amusement dawned on Kylo’s face as he continued go eat.  “Careful, wouldn’t want your new friends to think you’re insane.”

His tone was so smug and all she wanted to do was reach across their bond and smack the shit out of him. Maybe she could, she thought. If they could touch hands then surely she could—

“ _Don’t_.” He said quietly as those brooding, dark eyes lifted to meet hers again.

A smug look crossed her face and she leaned back, chewed the food in her mouth. They leveled each other with intense looks. Animosity jumping between them. She wouldn’t give in to him, though she felt him trying to push through her barriers again. She mentally shoved back, and the two began a battle of minds and strength.

“You’ve gotten stronger.” He growled as he as he eased back and angrily shoved his plate away.

Rey felt a certain satisfaction enter her mind and she placed another piece of food in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. She _had_ gotten stronger, she knew it, the resistance knew it. She had been working on her technique every day.

His expression was stoic as he leaned forward and his eyes searched to her left, concentrating as he tried in vein to see who she was with.

“Taken up with the traitor and the pilot?” He nearly sneered it. “You could have been so much more than a dirty resistance fighter.” He rumbled it.

Anger surged through her and forgetting her present company she shot to her feet. “And _you_ could have been more than a puppet!” She yelled it and then stiffened, eyes wide she glanced at Finn and the others staring at her in surprise. Her breathing ragged she barely heard when Poe asked who she was talking to. Other from different tables were staring at her and she swallowed the thick lump in her throat as she turned back, staring at the spot where Kylo had been. Now just an empty seat she felt heat rush to her cheeks in both embarrassment and anger. Saying nothing she gathered her tray and rushed toward the exit. She needed air and she needed to scream. As she fled she felt the bond again. He didn’t make an appearance but he tugged at the band connecting them. In return she slammed the bond down, tightened the band almost painfully. She’d have to be more careful to keep her barriers up, she thought.

_Good luck with that_ , came his echoed reply and Rey groaned in annoyance as she rushed toward her room.


End file.
